hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza
Pizza is an extremely common food item in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Every playable character in the series' story other than Manny Pardo and Henchman are depicted as either eating or serving pizza (the Henchman however is often shown in locations littered with pizza boxes). It is used by different characters in a variety of ways. Hotline Miami * Pizza boxes appear first around Bum's dumpster in the Metro. * Jacket visits a pizza parlor in the outros to No Talk, Full House, and Crackdown. In No Talk and Full House, he is served pizzas by Beard. ** No Talk's pizza parlor features two NPCs, assistant programmer Oscar Dragen is animated eating pizza while an apparently bored Benjamin Söderström leans on the table with his arms crossed. ** Full House's pizza parlor features Beard interpreting the unsafe Miami streets as people losing their taste for pizza; this is also when Jacket's apartment starts getting cleaned up, reducing the number of pizza boxes. ** Crackdown's pizza parlor is the first time Richter speaks in the series, standing over Beard's corpse and telling Jacket to hurry up and order as they're closing soon. It's the first time Jacket doesn't take a pizza from the parlor. * Jacket uses pizza as a stress reliever prior to his new relationship with Girlfriend. Over the course of the early game he progressively increases his pizza intake before his apartment starts to get cleaned up. At one point pizza crumbs can be seen on Girlfriend's couch as well as often appearing on Jacket's bed. * A pizza has been eaten on the main kitchen table in the upper floor of Tension, next to the bomb room with a Tony Masked man. This is the only instance of a pizza in a Russian-controlled level. * Biker has a single neatly closed pizza box on his coffee table next to some 50 Blessings pamphlets in Fun & Games' intro. Fun & Games itself has a 555-PIZZA counter top but no actual pizza. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * A huge amount of pizza boxes appears in the downstairs party in Midnight Animal. * The Fans' table by their shorter couch can randomly have pizza clutter on it in any scene in their hideout. * The Fans' Attack Van has a pizza box on its floor * Down Under features the Fans throwing a Halloween party with pizzas before Mark collects 3 more pizzas in the outro from the Pizza Dude. The level itself features a Gang workshop completely cluttered with pizza boxes. * Corey in Down Under and Ambush is the only actual character in the series explicitly shown eating pizza in an animation. * Jake's apartment and apartment hallway have several pizza boxes. * The editor's office in Hard News can randomly have a pizza on the glass table. * Martin Brown's mock apartment in Final Cut has a pizza box on the couch. * Moving Up's Gang controlled second floor and third floor party have regular pizza boxes scattered. * The first and third screens of the Gang chop shop cleared out by the Henchman in No Mercy have several tables and couches with pizza boxes littered. * The Gang controlled drug den in Execution has some pizza boxes among the trash and by the upper floor's computer. * In Into the Pit, Mark is excited to grab pizza later. The first screen is littered with pizza boxes, and the third screen has a recreational area with a couple pizzas. * In Dead Ahead's intro, the Swans' apartment has some pizza slices on a keyboard as well as a half eaten pizza in the kitchen near where Manny Pardo hides the wallet. * There can be a pizza on the apartment tables in Manny Pardo's nightmare crime scene in Caught. * The Son is near a pizza box at the start of Apocalypse. This is the only time the Son is on screen with a pizza, and it's possible the three Mobsters ate it instead of him. There's also Chinese food boxes and bean cans scattered around the floor. * If Evan chose to reconnect with his family, the Apocalypse outro shows him serving a pizza to his family. This is the only time Evan is ever on screen with a pizza (or his family). Trivia * Pizza is eaten by Russians on two occasions in the entire series, but outside of that the only enemy faction to eat them are Gangs. * Death Wish is the only Fan level that lacks pizza completely (though it's possible the small table in the intro can have some randomly). * Pizza seems to be a sign of American-ness, lack of funds, and stress relief. In Execution the very profitable drug den Gang's pizzas are almost completely in the garbage. The Son only resorts to pizza after a week of being in charge of Miami's organized crime. * Manny Pardo, Evan, Henchman, and the Son spend the vast bulk of their arcs never encountering pizzas. Both are pairs of friends oriented around either fame and media (in Evan/Pardo's case) or crime and tradition (in the Son/Henchman's case). In both cases one of the two resorts to pizza eating in Apocalypse while the other one merely passed through a location where others were eating pizzas. Category:Style Category:In-Game Universe Category:Sprites